crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazo no Shōnen TB
Nazo no Shōnen TB (謎の少年　ＴＢ) is the fourth episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on February 23, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode begins with the blond-haired boy, TB defeating other children in a street Gear Fight and walks away. At the school, Ms. Funaki gives the homework to the students when she notices Masaru who is not giving attention in class. Just as the bell rings, he excitedly leaves the classroom. Then Hidetoshi and his friends talk to Natsumi, which Ms. Funaki joined their conversation later on. At Silver Max, Masaru shows Mach Justice to his friends when TB goes inside the shop. Soon several youngsters in black-and-red uniform step inside and ask them about the missing blond-haired boy. After the youngsters left, TB gets out from his hiding place. Natsumi remembers him as the blond boy in a Gear Fight the other day. Masaru is excited upon hearing this and shows his Gear to him. TB and Natsumi introduce themselves and talks to each other, causing Hidetoshi to be jealous at them. He decides to battle against TB and asks Ginjirou to call Firudo-ya, the operator of the Field Car to come at their place. The Field Car arrives and opens up outside Silver Max. TB takes out his Gear, Thunder Breaker which interests Masaru to ask questions on it. Ginjirou identifies IOD attached to Thunder Breaker before Firudo-ya tells them whether they still want to have a Gear Fight. TB defeats Hidetoshi in a duel thanks to his "une, deux" (meaning "one, two" in French) timing on his Gear against Wingraptor. The youngsters, revealed to be members of a Crush Gear organization known as ZET, find TB and start chasing him. He manages to escape from them by hiding in an alley. Hidetoshi and others decide to search for him. He has something in his mind, however - to win Natsumi’s heart for saving TB. Makoto joins as well after seeing them. Later, TB is surrounded by the ZET members at a corridor but he is saved by Masaru. Makoto, dressed as Crush Kid, throws banana skins to slow the members down (he calls the trick as Banana Phoenix). TB stays at the Mahha residence as a guest. After having a hotpot dinner with their friends, Masaru talks to TB about Mach Justice that night until the former falls asleep. The next morning, they are awakened by Mrs. Mahha since they have other guests in the house. It turns out that the said guests are the ZET members, and one of them is TB’s brother. TB tells him that he is not going to return to ZET anymore. Before they leave, Masaru decides to have a duel with TB’s brother. Masaru and TB’s brother, ZD is about to start the Gear Fight until TB himself decides to take the former’s place. Everything goes as usual during the battle until Thunder Breaker is scratched and hits the ring’s barrier when ZD’s Gear, Zero Delta attacks it. This causes TB to temporarily go berserk and Thunder Breaker casts a powerful attack against the Gear. The ZET members leave the place after the battle. The next day, TB introduces himself to his new classmates at school, which surprises Masaru and his friends. Trivia * The Gears that are defeated by TB at the beginning of the episode are from Crush Gear Turbo, notably Grifeed, Tiger Commander and Stealth Jiraiya. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes